Time To Go
by Tameri J. Calhoun
Summary: This is a story about Sainge, a character from my story "A True Master". It's a one-shot. It's also based very loosely on the song "No Surprise" by Daughtry. If you're reading "A True Master", I'd suggest reading this. I'd suggest reading it anyway. ;D


**Disclaimer: **** I, Sapphie, do not own Pokemon, Saffron City, or any related things. I do, however, own Sainge and the other characters in this story. :3**

**Author's Note: ****This is a one-shot about Sainge, a character from my story ****_A True Master_. This takes place before the story, and is just a bit of an introduction to her character and why she left, stuff like that. Please review, tell me how you like it! **

**Time To Go**

Sainge took a deep breath, glancing around her moonlit room. This was it, she was going to start her Pokemon Journey. She loved her aunt, but this had been the dream of both her and her mother. She grabbed the backpack on the bed beside her, made sure she hadn't forgotten anything, and crept down the stairs as quietly as she could.

She headed for the door, but stopped and looked at the table, where a notepad and pen were placed. "I can't leave without giving her any warning..." she whispered, pushing a lock of her bright orange hair behind her ear. She scribbled a few lines on the notepad, signed her name at the bottom, and reread it.

"_Dear Aunt Brenda, _

_I know you think it's dangerous for me to go out on a Pokemon Journey, but I've decided that I must do it, for the sake of both me and my mother. I'm sure that, after I return, everything will be better off. I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but I can't let you stop me from going on my journey. Please forgive me, and take care of yourself while I'm gone. _

_Love you always, _

_Sainge"_

Sainge gulped, placed the notepad down on the table, where her aunt could see it clearly the next morning. She made her way to the door, carefully locking it behind her and closing it as quietly as she could. She started for the exit of the grand Saffron City, pausing to look up at Saffron Gym.

Sainge continued on, nearly jumping out of her skin as someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She gulped, thinking that her aunt had followed her out, and swiveled on her feet to see who it was.

She released the breath she was holding as she saw the face of her best friend, Randy. He was younger than her by a year, but they had always been friends. "Randy? What are you doing here?" she asked, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't wake anyone.

"I had a feeling you'd be leaving tonight, and I wanted to say good bye." he replied, grinning and running a hand through his tousled, sandy-brown hair. Sainge returned his grin, but then thought of something. "You need to promise me something." she said.

He straightened. "What is it?" he asked. Sainge grinned. "You've always wanted to be a Pokemon Watcher. Promise me that you'll start on your goals- get some Pokemon, and start your own journey while I'm gone." she told him. He nodded. "Of course, Sainge!" he said. "Good!" she replied, again turning towards the exit to the city.

She turned around again, pulling Randy into a hug. "I know that it isn't a surprise that I'm leaving on my journey, but..." she started, her voice beginning to crack. "But, it's not as easy as I make it seem." At first, it was hard to tell him what was on her mind, but she continued explaining.

"I'll miss you, Aunt Brenda, Saffron City. I need to leave, but... but I need to leave. I need to go." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Well, I'll miss you, but I need to get going." she wiped the tears from her eyes, and a smile spread across her face.

"Well, I'll see you again, I'm sure." Sainge said. Randy nodded. "See you around, Sainge. Good luck on your journey, and be careful!" he replied, grinning as well. The two waved, then went their separate ways. Randy headed back to his house and Sainge towards the gates of Saffron City.

Upon reaching the gates, Sainge took a deep breath. "This is it. It's time to go." she murmured to herself. She went through the gates, avoiding questioning looks from the guards, and left the city.

She kept walking until the gates of Saffron City were barely visible. She looked back at the city; the sun was rising and the earlier risers would be awake soon, smiling. "Don't worry, Mom, I'll be alright. I'll follow our dreams." she said into the sky. Quickly, she turned back towards her destination, continuing on her new journey.

**End Note:** **I'm pretty proud of this one-shot, especially since I wrote most of it at 12:30 in the morning one night. XD This is actually, though extremely loosely, based off of the song "No Surprise" by Daughtry, because I think that song fits Sainge pretty dang well. For those who are reading this that aren't reading "A True Master", I'd definitely suggest reading it! And, lastly, YOU ARE ALL COMPELLED TO REVIEW! :o**


End file.
